


Two Roadtrips, Two Queens

by Little_R



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charlie Bradbury/Meg Masters - Freeform, F/F, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Hitchhiking, SPN femslash imagines mini-exchange, SPN femslash mini-exchange, Sorry for all the relationships tags it's just, brief mention of torture, mini-exchange, no angst before just a hopeful happy ending, not really fluffy but kind of, she just has a lot of different names and I wanted to get her original one just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://spnfemslashimagines.tumblr.com/"> SPNfemslashimagines </a> mini-exchange. Thank you so much again for letting me participate. </p>
<p>I received the prompt "Charlie, Meg 2.0, highway, hitchhiking" by ColtsAndQuills, and this is what I came up with. </p>
<p>First Chapter: Meg is all out of "demon juice" after almost getting killed by Crowley, and has to do something as humiliating as hitchhiking to get away. But when a cute redhead picks her up (in more ways than one) it looks like her luck has finally turned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Roadtrips, Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColtsAndQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColtsAndQuills/gifts).



> I am going to write another chapter where the roles are reversed, Meg picks up Charlie. But I didn't have the time to finish it for today.
> 
> The alias I gave Charlie is following the pattern of her previous ones. Her first name is a character in a Stephen King novel, and also starts with a "C", and her last name a famous (Sci-Fi) author. 
> 
> Claire is based on [ Claire McClatchey ](http://stephenking.wikia.com/wiki/Claire_McClatchey) from "Under the Dome". She's not a main character but I wanted to choose a name I thought fitted Charlie. 
> 
> And Jackson is from [ Shirley Jackson ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shirley_Jackson). She did not write Sci-Fi, but she was an awesome author who influenced Stephen King and Nail Gaiman so I thought it was fitting.
> 
> And as always, thanks to my dearest friend Jennifer, for always being there and supporting me. Without you I don't think I could write anything. =)

Meg had survived her "run in" with The King of Narcissism, AKA that fratboy of a demon Crowley. How? She was not sure, but she thanked her unlucky stars for it. Unfortunately her powers were not exactly in line. Meaning she did not have them. At all. At least not for now.

Her meatsuit's pretty eyes still turned black when she wanted to and she was still a demon (she thought so at least). She was stronger than any human but not as strong as she was before. And to make matters even worse and more humiliating,  all the other abilities she had had, things that had made the most gruesome of demons have nightmares about crossing her, were gone. She did not even know if she escaped this vessel she would be able to possess a new one.

She supposed she should be thankful for being alive, but Meg was not exactly known for being polite and proper. What kind of demon would be? Although she had helped those Winchester boys and the short one's angelic boyfriend... And look where it got her.

Meg let out a long sigh as she walked on the side of the road. This was Hell. Worse than it even, Hell was actually not that bad. Not if you did not mind fire, torture, screams of pain and fear. At least Lilith (and that bastard after her) had made sure it had good air condition.

As the demon was brooding and feeling sorry for herself, she heard a car getting close to her. She put on a stiff smile and gave the signal for hitchhiking. This was so embarrassing, but what other choice did she have? If the driver turned out to be insufferable she could always kill them and take their car...

The cute and fast red car that pulled to stop next to her turned to belong to, a cute redhead. Meg smiled at that. This day just got a bit better.

"Hi! I'm Claire. Where do you want to go?" the cutie asked with a big smile as she leaned out of the open window.  It was then she saw how bloody and bruised Meg was and gasped, eyes getting wide with worry. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" Meg could see that her body tensed, getting ready to press the gas pedal and drive off if Meg turned out to be dangerous.

Meg smirked a bit. It was obvious that she was lying about her name, but she was offered a free ride so she was not going to push it. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got caught in a fight. And I can go wherever. Just get me out of here."

"Claire" seemed to hesitate. She was obviously suspicious of Meg, but the demon could see that she had also been in trouble herself and had had to run. This surprised her, this woman was tiny, and had Hermione Granger figure hanging  on her rear-view mirror. And a Darth Vader hula-figure next to her driving wheel. She did not exactly look like the epitome of trouble.

She then looked at Meg and smiled and nodded. "Jump in." she said and unlocked the doors.

The brunette (well now blonde) nodded and gave the other a polite smile. "Thanks." she said and made her way around to the other side. She hesitated though, it was something with the way the human looked at her that made her think she saw right through her. Not that she was demon, obviously. But that she thought "oh we're just alike! This poor woman I must show her empathy and feel sorry for her!", and Meg hated that. But it was either this or a smelly truck driver who could not grasp the concept of shaving.

"Oh, you're welcome. What's your name, btw? I'm Claire, I said that before but I'm Claire Jackson." she stretched her hand out for Meg to shake.

She smiled warmly and grasped it, giving it a gentle shake. "Masters, Meg Master." she said flirtatiously and winked.

"Claire" laughed and blushed faintly, clearly adoring the dorky kind of flirting. It was frankly too precious. "So you're a spy then?" she teased as she started driving again.

"Not really." Meg chuckled. "But I do know your name isn't Claire Jackson." she smirked at the other woman.

The redhead's eyes widened and her knuckles turned white as she gripped the wheel harder. "Wh-What do you mean?" Meg could see that the cogs were turning inside her head. Clearly she also had some troubles after her...

"Woah, I could just tell you were lying, I don't know anything else." she said and held up her hands in a way she hoped would be calming and non-threatening. What had this sweet girl gotten herself into? It both intrigued Meg and waked something close to sympathy inside of her.

The woman calmed down at that, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Alright, I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Don't."

This earned her a weird look and Meg decided to elaborate.

"Don't apologise, okay? Your business is, no kidding, yours. You don't have to tell me your real name or anything."

Claire smiled at that. "Thanks..." she turned to look at the road before adding. "It's Celeste. My real name. But you can call me Charlie. It's what I've called myself lately so it just..." she let out a sigh and shrugged. "... Feels right."

Meg nodded and smiled and then, just because she was an arsehole and Charlie looked so fetching when blushing, said. "Celeste... It means 'heavenly'. The most amazing and beautiful girl to walk the earth. It's fitting."

Charlie laughed and grinned at that, sending Meg an amused look. "Are you always this flirty?"

She rested her cheek on the palm of her hand and winked. "Only when I meet really pretty girls."

"Well then, what does 'Meg' mean?" she asked, voice filled with humour and joy. It quickly died down as she saw Meg's smile drop.

The demon looked forward. "It definitely doesn't mean 'heavenly'..."

Charlie nodded, not sure what she should do now. There was a couple of awkward minutes before she, like usually, broke the awkward silence. "Who cares what it mean? It doesn't make you any less."

Meg scoffed and smiled. "I guess. But it's not my name that's not... Seraphic..."

Charlie looked at her worryingly before adding quickly. "Well who cares about heavenly? Angels seems like real dicks anyway!" she was worried she had weirded the other out. Usually people did not know about angels, monsters and leviathans. But as soon as she heard the other laugh, she relaxed and looked at her. And Charlie was met with the most beautiful smile. It was so beautiful it had to be rare to be seen.

"Yeah, that's right."

Both women smiled at each other. This looked like it would be an incredible trip. Perhaps even an epic quest.

 

xxx

 

_Meg still remembered the moment she had become a demon. How could she not? It was both the most amazing and terrible moment in her (not really) immortal life. It had felt like the flesh had been burned off her body, if she had had one that is, and that her very being had been split in two. But when her master had smiled proudly at her, leaned down to whisper "finally you're ready",  it had been all worth it._

_Something after that had happened. At least she thought it had. It was not unusual that when human souls lost their last trace of humanity and became demons they had strange visions. It could be everything from their hopes and dreams (sometimes what they had wanted as a human and sometimes what they wanted now as a demon) to their worst nightmares. A few even claimed to have seen their human family, and said it was so vivid they had called out to them and tried to return to them, regretting everything they had done._

_Meg had not seen her family. She had never had one. What she had seen had been something a lot more remarkable than one's flesh and blood. But she had always just figured it had been imagination. Although after she came back, or survived or whatever the Hell happened, from her "death", doubts had filled her mind._

_She remembered a darkness. Bigger and heavier than anything in the universe. And then, a white light. A simple spark that bloomed into a terrible, raging fire. It was everywhere and by just looking at it burned Meg to the very core of her demonic being. It did not hurt though, it was like the white fire protected her._

_And then the light moved to be infront of her, and Meg just knew it was a being. Something stronger than anything she had ever heard of. Even without a face or body, she swore she could feel its eyes on her. And then it spoke. It had a strangely beautiful and melodious voice, yet sharp and deadly. It did not sound like any human language, and yet Meg understood it._

_"You have shown great loyalty to my father and to our kind."_

_Meg had not known what to say. She did not even know if she would have been able speak at all._

_"And you are impressive." if the being had had a face, Meg just knew it would have smiled now. "You possess qualities I have never seen before. You could be our kinds making or downfall."_

_What? As if Meg would ever betray her own kind!_

_"This will give you many friends or enemies. Or both." the burning light got closer to her. "Either you will sacrifice yourself for them or they will for you. And which side your friends will be on, I do not know."_

_A part of the light, always flickering like it could never decide on its form, moved down and Meg felt something near a pair of lips get pressed against her forehead she guessed. She had not had one in her demon form but she did not know how to explain it in another way._

_"That's why I will give you a second chance. When you die, you heroic and wicked demon, you will get another chance to make the right choice. Or the wrong one."_

_Then the light started leaving, and Meg wanted nothing more than to follow it. She felt such a burning loyalty to it. No, to her, she just knew the white light was a she. Even without shape and form._

_"Don't abuse your gift. Make another choice and live with it."_

_And then the light and the darkness were gone and Meg awoke in her new form. That was all she remembered._

Meg woke up with a startled yelp, sitting up and breathing heavily. She looked around the dark room, trying to puzzle her thoughts together.

"What is it?" came a sleepy grunt beside her and her Charlie sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes and trying to will herself to wake up properly.

The demon smiled at that and wrapped her arms around the small woman, bringing her into a close hug. She then moved down to lie with her under the covers.

"Nothing... Just a memory."

"You wanna talk about it?" Charlie murmured and pecked the, finally again, brunette. She was so sleepy she almost missed kissing Meg's lips, making her girlfriend smile widely.

"No, it's alright. I just realised what it meant. Go to sleep again."

"Kay..."

Meg smiled and stroked the red, soft hair back, satisfied with just watching the other sleep peacefully. She did not even have to sleep, but it felt good to be near Charlie and let her walls fully down.

"I won't... This time I'll make the right choice..." she whispered out to the room.

"What?" Charlie yawned, trying to open her eyes again.

"Nothing, sorry for waking you again, sweetie, just an old promise." Meg assured her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Oh... Okay..."

She smiled warmly as she watched her lover sleep. A warmth flickered inside of her chest and she just knew for sure that this time, she had made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess who the being was? (It says in the character tags but still!) n.n
> 
> I just made the vision part up, it is not canon in any way. And also, I mean no offense to any gender identification with the being being called "it" and then "her". I chose "it" instead of "they/them" because I imagined Meg seeing the being as something close to a deity, and thus first unsure of any gender identity (including ones like agender). If it is discriminating in any way to any gender, please tell me and I'll change it immediately.
> 
> I hope you liked this, ColtsAndQuills, and you who's reading this now. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you have a fabulous day. =)


End file.
